amarte eternamente sasuke-kun
by melilove
Summary: sasuke & sakura y una declaracion de amor eterno


es mi segundo fic que publico espero les guste y si tienen algo que decir por favor comente

sin mas espero disfruten la historia

la historia es mia , los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

enjoy!

* * *

.

.

...

En la aldea de Konoha todo estaba en calma , las pocas personas que transitaban las calles prontamente se dirigían a sus hogares donde los esperaba la calidez del hogar , de la familia…

En estas mismas calles se encontraba un pelinegro caminando sin apuro por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos mirando desinteresadamente a su alrededor, saludando con un asentamiento de cabeza a los que lo saludaban al pasar. Ya hace unos años el vengador de Konoha había regresado a su aldea natal, ahora contando con 20 años Sasuke Uchiha volvía a sentir la calidez y el cariño de las personas que lo esperaron hasta el cansancio .

Si bien al principio tuvo que merecer su regreso y después de varios trabajos comunitarios y el haber aportado enormemente a que la paz en el mundo sea retomada, la Hokage finalmente lo dejo por la paz, concediéndole asi que vuelva al equipo 7, tuvo que pasar todas las pruebas de chunnin hasta convertirse en jounnin y luego en ambu junto a su equipo.

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno son los reconocidos nuevos sannin del mundo ninja, contando todos con 20 años siguen progresando como equipo e individualmente. Naruto continua con misiones pero introduciéndose en las bases de Hokage ya que debe estar preparado ,tomando clases de protocolo que como futura máxima autoridad de la aldea de la hoja debe saber , Sakura por su parte sigue mejorando en la medicina ninja sobrepasando a la princesa de las babosas y Sasuke Uchiha ha tomado el cargo de la policía de Konoha además de formar parte del consejo , que al ser destituido los anteriores consejeros por las maniobras oscuras en las que participaron fueron condenados al exilio, ahora el pelinegro se dirige a la entrada de la aldea donde espera la llegada de alguien preciado para él.

A lo lejos se observa las sombras de alguien corriendo a velocidad deteniéndose justo en las grandes puertas que protegen la aldea , levantando una nube de tierra por la frenada esas sombras son nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno que se miran sonriendo felices de haber llegado a tiempo , al notar la presencia del pelinegro sakura se tira encima abrazandolo por lo que el Uchiha para no caer con la chica en brazos pone un pie detrás evitando la caída

Te extrañe Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirosa para después acercarse y besar suavemente al ojinegro que abrazandola de la cintura corresponde el beso haciendo suspirar a la ojijade en medio del beso

Hmp también te extrañe molestia – el Uchiha aprieta firmemente el abrazo indicándole así que el también sintió el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos

Ah ya por favor que solo fue una semana teme – dijo el rubio al presenciar como esos dos se perdían en su mundo – oigan no me ignoren par de malditos.. Bah me voy Hina-chan debe estar esperándome, adiós teme Sakura-chan

Asi el Uzumaki yéndose dejando a la pareja en su mundo diciendo " maldito teme no me ve en una semana y me ignora"

Vamos a casa – dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de la pelirosa comenzando a caminar dirigiéndose al barrio Uchiha donde actualmente vive con su novia , asi caminando de la mano tomados de la mano por la aldea.

Al llegar al hogar la pelirosa sube rápidamente a tomar una ducha ,luego de unos minutos baja nuevamente llevándose la sorpresa de que su novio el amargado ,antisocial y con menos palabras que un diccionario Uchiha la espera en el comedor con una romántica cena los petalos rosas esparcidos por el piso en el centro la mesa que nunca usan si no tienen visitas se encuentra adornada con dos copas , sake y una suculenta carne con papas gratinadas en una salsa mostaza y una ensalada de tomates con albahaca , la pelirosa al ver a su novio esperándola con la silla para que se siente la hizo sonreír y el pelinegro al ver esa sonrisa piensa que eso que nunca pensó hacer vale la pena por esa sonrisa

Comenzaron a comer con miradas cómplices , sonrisas amplias de ella medias sonrisas por él , tomandose las manos , dándose bocados mayormente ella a él , asi concluyendo de comer levantaron la mesa , lavando y secando sonriendo ella como tonta enamorada y el con un brillo especial en sus ojos ,continuaron con el postre , helado de fresa para ella de chocolate amargo para el se sentaron en la sala disfrutando del momento que tienen como pareja hasta que el abrazandola comenzó a murmurar..

"_Cómo podía verse tan bonita__  
__Cómo era posible que fuera mía_"

Acariciando su pelo rosa ese color que solo le quedaba perfecto a ella que cerró los ojos dejándose mimar por el

"_si pudieras vivir mi vida__  
__podrías ver la diferencia que__  
__significas para mí,__  
__para mí"_

Estrechándola entre sus brazos sintiéndola con su calidez ,con todo el amor que dia a dia ella le demuestra

"_Miraba al cielo en la noche__  
__y lo único que veía era oscuridad__  
__ahora veo las estrellas__  
__y quiero estirar mi brazo y agarrar__  
__una para ti."_

Sakura – dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso en donde se demostraron todo su amor el uno por el otro – se que no podría encontrar nadie mas que pueda compartir mi vida , no quiero una vida donde no estes quiero todo de ti ,mis hijos, tu amor, tu corazón para siempre como asi yo te entrego el mio para toda la eternidad … quiero que sepas que te amo para toda la vida y mas alla de esta vida – mirando esos ojos jades que se ven nublados por la próximas lagrimas que podrían derramar – gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y espero que lo sigas estando – al ver que la pelirosa esta por contestarle se adelanta y con un dedo silenciando sus palabras continua lo que tiene planeado decirle – se que tal vez me atrase en pedirte esto pero mejor tarde que nunca – arrodillándose y tomando la mano de la hermosa pelirosa que lo mira atónita y con lagrimas silenciosas desbordando de sus hermosos jades – Sakura Haruno quieres cásarte conmigo porque no podría esperar mas a que seas mia para siempre

La pelirosa ya soltando mas lagrimas se tira a abrazarlo y besarlo sintiéndose tan plenamente feliz mira el rostro de su amado pelinegro y rápidamente contesta – claro que si Sasuke-kun siempre si – volviendo nuevamente a besarlo pero corta el beso al sentir un peso en su dedo anular mirando todavía a los ojos del pelinegro que lleva la mano a sus labios para besarla , mostrándole asi el precioso anillo que es de oro blanco con una piedra azul bastante bonita con adornos en jade

Era de mi madre – comenta el ojinegro viendo la sonrisa de su ahora prometida – le agregue un detalle para que se vea más perfecto aun – al sentir los labios la pelirosa la va recostando en el sillón donde las caricias de los amantes se van tornando mas ardientes y amorosas demostrando asi todo el amor que ambos se tienen

"**Te amo sakura** "

.

.

.

"**Te amo Sasuke-kun… por toda la eternidad**"

…

"_Cómo podía verse tan bonita__  
Cómo podía verse tan cool__  
Cómo es posible que pudiese ser mía_"

_**Fin **_


End file.
